The Adventures of Tifa and Aerith
by Hopedruid
Summary: Random little stories coming from my monologue verse.
1. Chapter 1

"T-those tits you have are huge. Ya know that?" Aerith slurred. Tifa sighed. She was drunk again. She'd been getting drunk a lot lately.

"Yes. I know." Tifa said.

"Those m-must be hard to carry around. A-and your athletic too." Aerith said.

"They can cause some discomfort." Tifa said. She honestly didn't want to discuss her breasts with Aerith. Particularly when she was drunk and in no condition to perform sexually. Tifa was horny god damn it. And the only fuckable people around was a dense idiot with Chocobo hair and Aerith, who seemed completely oblivious to her desire to fuck her brains out.

It was pretty god damn frustrating.

"Are those things real? You can tell a sister. I-I won't tell anybody." Aerith said.

"...Don't you think you should be heading to bed? Your pretty drunk." Tifa said.b

"Listen I-I'm fine. Just because I'm a *hic* fl-flower girl, you think I-I can't handle *hic* m-myself?" Aerith said.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself fine. But you've drank a lot. So I'm cutting you off." Tifa said.

"Yo-your a rude...big boobs lady." Aerith said.

"What are you a child?" Tifa said.

"W-why because I wear a pretty dress? And not *hic* domintrix gear?" Aerith said, she looked like she was going to fall off her stool.

"No. Because your acting like one." Tifa said.

"Y-your just a mean, mean, sexy, big boobs lady is what you are." Aerith said, pointing at her accusingly.

"Thanks. Let me help you to bed." Tifa said, leaving the bar and offering Aerith a hand.

Aerith got up unaided. She was very shaky and grasped the table.

"I...I can walk by myself." Aerith said.

"Ok. But you're going to end up on your-" Tifa started hearing a sudden yelp as Aerith crashed to the floor.

"Ass." Tifa said. She sighed and shook her head, walking towards Aerith and again offering her a hand. Aerith glared at it, but reluctantly took it, and Tifa's shoulder when it was offered.

She escorted the flower girl to her room, where she passed out almost immediately.

"Tifa...do you think my ass looks fat?" Aerith said. It was on the airship, a bit after a fight between Aerith and Yuffie over materia. During the exchange, Yuffie had called Aerith's shapely bottom, fat.

"No Aerith. Your ass is fantastic." Tifa said. Which was true. It was quite lovely.

"Really? You think so?" Aerith's expression turned to one of glee.

"Well yeah. Anyone with eyes could see that." Tifa said.

"Hm. You want to give it a nice grab then? See if it feels as good as it looks?" Aerith said with a smirk. Tifa was flushing. She very much did want to do exactly that. But suddenly Yuffie appeared, looking a bit regretful.

"Sorry for calling your ass fat. It's really not. At least not in a bad way." Yuffie said.

"I appreciate the apology." Aerith said with a nod.

"I have a problem with anger issues, which isn't your fault. But I'm working on it." Yuffie said.

"Are you working on it with Cloud, perhaps?" Aerith asked. Yuffie suddenly blushed.

"Uh...I...none of your business!" Yuffie said and ran off. Aerith and Tifa looked at each other and giggled.

"I guess we should probably get back to the others." Tifa said.

"Sure. You can touch my fat ass another time." Aerith said with a wink and walked off. Swaying her hips and giving her own bottom a firm smack as she left.

That girl was trouble, Tifa thought.

"God. Our friends suck." Aerith said.

"They really, really do." Tifa said. Now they were both hammered. Cloud and Yuffie had left them to do, god knows what. And they had been drinking ever since.

"We...We should moon them. As soon as they get back." Aerith said. Tifa laughed.

"Y-yeah. We should." Tifa said still laughing.

"I-I'm serious. First people to enter gets an eyeful." Aerith said.

"O-ok. I'm down." Tifa said.

Cloud was on the other end, fully crossdressed and at the side of his girlfriend Yuffie. Tonight they would finally reveal their relationship and Cloud would reveal his secret too. His love of crossdressing. And in a bright pink dress too.

"It'll be ok, Cloud. There our friends." Yuffie said.

"Y-yeah." Cloud said, he still looked uncertain.

"And if they judge you for it, I'll kick their asses!" Yuffie said. Cloud's painted red lips turned upward and he nodded.

"Yeah." Cloud said. Then the two walked in.

Only to immediately see two large pale female backsides aimed at them. Cloud blinked. Realized what he was seeing. Then immediately covered his eyes.

"Ew! Tifa and Aerith what are you doing!" Cloud said, letting out a girlish scream.

"Wh-what do you mean *hic* Ew. Our asses are fantastic!" Aerith said.

"Y-yeah. Your just jealous cause your girlfriend's ass is *hic* tiny." Tifa said. Yuffie, who was pretty turned on by the display, suddenly got angry.

"What did you two sluts just say about me?" Yuffie said.

"Please, you two just get dressed! This is totally gross. You guys are great but so not my type!" Cloud said.

"Could say the *hic* same about you, girly boy." Aerith said.

"That's it! I'm kicking your lesbo asses right now." Yuffie said.

A fight began and in the morning, they all made up. Though Aerith and Tifa would have a hard time sitting down for the next few days, what with the large Yuffie's hand-shaped welts on their backsides.


	2. Chapter 2

"This looks good, right?" Cloud said, turning to face his girlfriend. He was currently all dolled up in full makeup and a purple, frilly dress, with a large bustle. Cloud liked to accent his hips in order to distract from his slightly manish shoulders.

"You look insanely hot babe." Yuffie said. Looking him up and down.

"Thanks. I mean I think purple is my color but I was unsure if this shade matched well with my darker makeup." Cloud said, gazing back in the mirror. Yuffie approached him from behind, and began attacking his neck with kisses.

"Of course it does. You look good enough to eat." Yuffie said.

"D-don't. If you keep going we'll...have sex. And if the owners find out I'll lose another place to shop at. And not a lot of places

cater so well to crossdressers." Cloud said.

"Ok. Just know that I'd tear off your clothes and fuck you right here and now." Yuffie said. Whispering in her boyfriends ear. He shuddered a bit.

"Th-thanks. I'm so glad...you like me like this." Cloud said.

"I'm glad you like a skinny, flat cheasted tomboy like me. Espcially one so into the kinky stuff." Yuffie said.

"Maybe that's cause I'm into the kinky stuff too." Cloud said with a wink.

"I'm glad you are. My only other boyfriend didn't go for the strap on." Yuffie said.

"He missed out. On so many things." Cloud said. Giving Yuffie a loving look. Yuffie gave him a kiss.

"I'm so lucky I met you. And that Aerith and Tifa are lesbians." Yuffie said.

"I'd choose you over them even if they weren't. I hope you know that." Cloud said. The two hugged.

"I know." Yuffie whispered.

"Have you ever considered becoming a stripper?" Aerith said. Tifa looked her right in the face. She wasn't joking.

"No. Can't say that I have." Tifa said.

"Why not? You have the knockers for it. And a great ass. Really your body is perfect for it." Aerith said.

"I get enough pervy guys after me as it is." Tifa said.

"Ew. That's right. Men." Aerith said, crinkling her nose in disgust. Tifa laughed. There were in another inn, staying the night as they traveled around the world. Fighting both Shinra and Sephiroth.

"Men aren't that bad." Tifa said with a smile.

"Yes. They are." Aerith said.

"So you're a full-blown lesbian now? What was all that flirting with Cloud?" Tifa said.

"Sexual confusion caused by how damn pretty he is. I know who I am now." Aerith said.

"Well, I'm glad." Tifa said with a smile.

"After all this is over. We need to go on a proper date." Aerith said.

"Yes. We will." Tifa said.


	3. Chapter 3

"So...that stuff between you and Cloud?" Aerith had asked. They had spent the evening dancing and drinking and exchanging small talk. Now they were just unwinding after dinner.

"Over. I had a thing for him at one point sure. And I mean...he is hot. But it just...wasn't meant to be. I'm interested in someone else." Tifa said, staring Aerith down without a trace of subtlety.

"Good. Cause I'm interested in someone else too." Aerith said, looking Tifa over with that same intensity.

"Ah. Well... any more questions that happen to be racking your brain." Tifa said. It could have just been Aerith's imagination but she swore that Tifa put an emphasis on rack. Aerith snorted.

"Oh well, I've always wondered if those eh...puppies are real?" Aerith asked.

"Hm. Well a lady doesn't tell. But you are sure to find out evantually." Tifa said, her eyes sparkling. Aerith's eyes widened in clear excitement, Tifa could only giggle.

"I-I'd love to." Aerith said and she began to make motions to do it right there and then by Tifa batted her hands away.

"Not here. But soon, you have to be a little patient." Tifa said.

"Ok." Aerith pouted. Then another thought crossed her mind.

"You a breast woman or an ass woman?" Aerith said. Seeing as how she had underdevolped in one area and overdevolped in the other. Not that someone couldn't like small breasts and be more into boobs or be into asses but not like big bottoms, she still thought she ought to know. For science.

"Ass woman. Definitly." Tifa said, her gaze falling on Aerith's chest

"Not that I don't have an appreciation for a nice perky pair of boobs myself though." Tifa said, smirking as she stared at the cleavage Aerith had exposed with that new red dress she bought just for the occasion.

"What about you?" Tifa asked back.

"I like a nice ass but...there is nothing I like more than a pair of big knockers." Aerith said, smiling lewdly.

"Though I'm not sure if I like them better fake or real. This being lesbian thing is new to me." She continued.

"How about let's get out of here, so you can find out." Tifa said, slamming the gil down at their dinner table.

"Lets." Aerith said and the two of them walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

Yuffie thrust the strap-on deep inside Cloud Cloud several more times, then he came at once, moaning in ecstasy and then pretty much collapsing. Yuffie withdrew the strap-on from Cloud and proceded to embrace him.

"God, that felt so good." Cloud said, he was still recovering from the exertions of sex.

"I'm glad you liked it honey." Yuffie said. And it was true. She had wanted a man like this. One who could take what she would dish out. One that would be submissive and sweet. Who'd beg for her to fuck his ass, then would gladly eat her out.

Speaking of which...

"You ready to eat me out?" Yuffie said.

"Of course but eh..." Cloud said, he looked very much like he had wanted to ask her something.

"What is it pet?" Yuffie said. They had agreed that he would go down on her whenever she wanted, at least within reason. Otherwise, he was essentially volunteering for a BDSM scenario. That had been what they had agreed on. Yuffie was all hot and bothered after fucking Cloud, and she needed some sort of relief.

"I...I just wanted to know...your not just asking me for that...and just doing this to me because...my dick isn't very big." Cloud said. He was insecure and blushing. It was pretty cute.

"Of course not pet. It's not that big, true, but I've never been one to care. I just want a submissive cutie I can dominate in bed. Everything else is unnecessary." Yuffie said.

"Y-you mean it?" Cloud said.

"Yes." Yuffie kissed Cloud and he received it needily. He was always so clingy.

"Ok. Now sissy, get to work." Yuffie said, taking off her strap on to give Cloud access. He nodded and proceeded to go down on her, to Yuffie's great enjoyment. He was so good with his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

Aerith and Tifa were curled up in bed, nude and post-coital, bathing in the glow of orgasm. Finally, Aerith spoke up.

"So...those bad boys are fake huh?" Aerith said.

"Yep." Tifa said.

"Why'd you get them put in? Not that I'm complaining. Those puppies are magnificent." Aerith said.

"I was sick of being a scrawny, flat cheasted girl. I didn't like who I saw in the mirror. Getting the implants was the last thing that marked me as my own person, choosing my own destiny. After I trained in martial arts and moved to Sector 7." Tifa said.

"I see. You got an incredible surgeon." Aerith said, stroking Tifa's left breast.

"She did do exceptionally well. If I can say so myself." Tifa said.

"I'd love to meet her. Give her my thanks." Aerith said, planting kisses on Tifa's lips.

"You'd like her I'm sure. She's hot. And even at the time, she pinged my gaydar." Tifa said.

"Oh. Sounds interesting. Speaking of, what's our status exactly?" Aerith asked.

"Well, I dunno. I'd say we're a couple, if that's alright by you." Tifa said.

"I'd definitely be in favor of that. Only...what's our policy on other people?" Aerith asked.

"Like to be monogamous or not to be monogamous?" Tifa asked. Aerith nodded.

"Well, I'd say we should probably keep things fairly open here. You're new to the whole being a lesbian thing, and I've been mostly pining for Cloud all my life. Or the idea of Cloud I guess. I think it's important that we both enjoy ourselves, ya know." Tifa said.

"I agree." Aerith said.

"Fantastic." Tifa said and the two got closer exchanging kisses.

Cloud and Yuffie were on another date. Yuffie was in fairly casual clothes, resembling her usual outfit. Cloud, on the other hand, was all dolled up in a fairly sexy black dress. Yuffie was as per usual dragging Cloud from place to place.

"Hey. You two ladies got a minute?" Said a male voice. It was cool and masculine, and Cloud instantly felt uncomfortable.

"You talking to us?" Yuffie said turning around to face him, jerking Cloud back in the process. The man was certainly attractive, probably around Cloud's age with light brown hair, wearing a short leather jacket, leather pants and leather gloves with a fairly elaborate silver necklace. He had a sword on a scabbard on his back. The man also had scars and a look in his eyes that made Cloud realize the sword wasn't for show. He was a fighter. Cloud's fingers itched, he suddenly felt naked without his weapon. Yuffie lacked her shuriken as well.

At least they both had materia on hand.

"Yeah. You two look like you have a pretty firm grasp on the area. I'm new around here." The man said. Yuffie eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know, why should we trust you?" Yuffie said.

"You don't have any reason to sure but...you also look like two ladies that can handle yourselves." The man said, looking from Cloud to Yuffie. Cloud's hands were sweaty and he almost shivered under his gaze. Why? He had dealt with his fair share of killers before. Cloud was a warrior...so why did this man make him react in such a way?

"We sure can." Yuffie said.

"Excellent. So you don't mind if you accompany me for a bit? I'd greatly appreciate it." The man said, then his eyes drifted over Cloud's body.

"Unless of course you two are too busy." The man said.

"Not particularly. She just likes to dress up is all." Yuffie said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"So..." The man asked.

"Fine. But you're going ahead of us alright? I don't trust turning my back on you." Yuffie said.

"Then how exactly are you going to show me around?" The man asked.

"We'll give you directions." Yuffie said. The man shrugged and

"Fine. Materia. Any place I can get my hands on it?" The man said.

"Yeah. It's more expensive then it used to be though. Turn around and head for that junk heap. It's close around there." Yuffie said. The man nodded and turned around. Yuffie dragged Cloud with her. Cloud was nervous about this whole thing. Why couldn't Yuffie just turn this guy down?

Cloud felt his eyes straying towards the man's ass. It was nice and firm, and his pants really highlighted it...

Cloud blinked. Where the fuck did that come from?


End file.
